houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Nitori Shuuichi
Nitori Shuuichi is the protagonist of the series. Nitori lives much of her life assigned male at birth (AMAB), but throughout the series displays an affinity for presenting as female. The manga follows her life from fifth grade (at the start) to the manga's end, when she leaves off to college. She's voiced by Hatakeyama Kousuke in the anime. Personality Nitori is described as a quiet, docile child. Nitori has been shown to enjoy baking. Nitori is called "Shuu" by her family members and "Nitorin" by Makoto. Throughout the series Nitori has shown a desire for 'switching' first names with Takatsuki. Towards the end of the series Nitori begins using the name "Lily" at work but it's unknown if that is her preferred name. Relationships Takatsuki: They have known each other since childhood. At one point Nitori expressed her feelings towards Takatsuki but it was not reciprocated at the time. Near the end of the story, Takatsuki expressed her feelings for Nitori, but Nitori had been in a relationship with Anna and could not reciprocate Takatsuki's feelings. Appearance Nitori has brown eyes and brown hair depicted in varying shades, most often a dark tone. She owns a long haired wig that's a somewhat lighter tone than her natural color and is in a 'hime cut' style. In high school she buys a bob shaped wig of an unknown color. Judging from the shading it might be red. In fifth grade Nitori began owning a sailor uniform that used to belong to Takatsuki's older sister. As a toddler Nitori is shown to have had a medium length, bob shaped haircut. When shown at an older age, around 5 or 6, she has a bowlcut. For most of the manga and anime Nitori is depicted with short haircut with bangs. In middle school, after the incident where she went to school in a girl's uniform, she grew her hair out into a bob. Later on she cut it into a pixie. It grew out over time and by the end of the manga it's a similar length to her original style, but the bangs are different. Nitori is often stated to be androgynous looking, to the point where she's able to pass as a girl when she dresses masculinely. In seventh grade she begins showing major signs of puberty such as hitting growth spurts and her voice changing. Nitori looks a lot like her sister, Maho, especially when she had grew out her hair. Biography Nitori Shuuichi is the younger brother of Maho. The story began in elementary school where Takatsuki, Chiba, Momo, and Nitori as friends. The story progresses as Nitori increasingly became interested in dressing up as a girl. During her visit at Chiba's house, Nitori showed an interest in Chiba's dress that was hanging in her room. Upon being asked if Nitori had wanted to wear that dress, Nitori said no even though she might have subconsciously wanted to wear it. Eventually, Shuu and her sister, Maho, were both accepted as models. Maho brought up if Shuu was accepted as "girl" or a "boy" but then she says it doesn't matter anyways since Shuu looked so girly. Shuu ends up quitting modeling later on, since it had been Maho's idea in the beginning. Takatsuki had been giving Nitori some of her clothes, much to Chiba's dismay since Nitori did not accept them from Chiba. Sometime during this period they met with the transgender couple. As they graduate, Taktsuki and Nitori are often going on "dates" in train and then they started to walk around in public appearing as the opposite gender (Taktsuki as a boy and Nitori as a girl wearing a wig). During this time the two became really close and Nitori felt Takatsuki was someone that understood her, since Takatsuki strongly believed that one should wear what they want. Nitori showed up one day to school wearing the girls outfit and looking exactly like a girl; however, Nitori's classmates had trouble accepting her since to them, Nitori was a pervert and sick because Nitori was a "boy" who liked wearing girl's clothing. Nitori went home early that day and stopped coming to school for a bit. As Nitori got older, her voice deepened. The signs of puberty starts becoming more and more prominent as she develops acne, grows taller, and eventually develops a masculine looking jaw line, where she is easily identified as a boy. However, Nitori still wishes to be a girl and it's seen by the ending where she told her girlfriend, Anna, that she wants to be a girl. Much to Nitori's surprise, Anna happily accepts Nitori for who she is, despite which sex she identifies as. Gallery bg_left.jpg|Nitori, with Takatsuki, in promotional art for the anime chara_01.jpg nc08.png hm3ij.jpg hm3wx.jpg|Nitori as "Romeo" 721e7e57.jpg vlcsnap-00027-1.png vlcsnap-00043-1.png|Nitori going to middle school in a girls uniform vlcsnap-00012.png|Nitori having acne problems hm3y.jpg|Nitori worrying about her voice changing ma-bm200512sb.jpg ma-bm201009hb.jpg EPSON180.jpg HourouMusukoE5T1523.jpg 04354354.jpg|Nitori with Takatsuki and the protagonists of Aoi Hana, another Shimura manga 0.jpg|Nitori, with Takatsuki and Saori, on an unused volume 1 cover. Hourou_Musuko_V01_008.png|Nitori's first appearance Hourou_Musuko_V01_047.png|Nitori passing while wearing girl's clothes for the first time Hourou_Musuko_V01_050.png tumblr_m30s7ta0mX1qdegbuo1_500.png|Nitori baking Hourou_109_14.png|Nitori as a baby Hourou_118_19.png|Nitori as a toddler Hourou_118_18.png|Nitori as a young child phourou_98_14.png|Nitori as a waitress Hourou_100_23.png|Nitori as a waiter Hourou_122_19.png|Nitori wearing her second wig along with a cheerleader outfit HO-52_15.png|Nitori in her late teens with a younger version of her Hourou_Musuko_V01_010.png Category:Characters